borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Suggestions for Lilith build
Hey all, I'm new here on the Wiki -- as far as posting, that is. Been following this for quite a while, but just made an account. I just got back into Borderlands (on account of having a Mac and only being able to play the sucky unofficial Cider port), and I've been working on a new Siren. This is the build I have mapped out. Any suggestions for me? My ideal is to be able to run into a group of enemies, phasewalk, lay a strong melee on the biggest one (hopefully taking it down) and then open up on the rest with an SMG. Charge up Phasewalk, rinse, repeat. If it gets too hot, kill a couple, recharge my Phasewalk, and get a little distance to heal. http://borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/lilith/#21505050555001005005555 The eight extra skill points beyond what it has there will go to Venom and either Phoenix or Enforcer. I'll probably use either an Anarchy or a Hellfire with this build mostly...not sure what class mod. I almost always use healing shields. Any thoughts? I'm really liking Lilith. I've beaten the game with Roland and Mordecai, but I think I like Lilith the best. FearTheReaper 20:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Personal thoughts: What class mod are you using? Mercenary seems like the natural choice, but you'd then want to put at least one point in Girl Power. And, for a phasewalk build, definitely go for Radiance. The extra damage it does (especially if you play solo) is actually quite good, even without COM boosts. I'd put the points from Spark into that; a Hellfire has more than enough tech already, and an elemental Anarchy doesn't exist. Other than that, looks really solid. Mind games + SMG = easy mode. Also, sign your posts with four tidles (~), plzkthx. Koiulpoi 19:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder. To respond to all your points: I have been using a Merc mod, but I would probably use an Ignite if I had a Hellfire. Probably won't have one for a little while yet -- I'm still level 31, not even past New Haven. Putting a point in Girl Power is a good idea -- thanks for that. I don't need all the healing if I'm going into Phasewalk so much. Radiance sounds cool. Will definitely respec with that once I have a Hellfire and start getting some of the better elementals. My only concern is that this build might take all the fun out of the game :-D FearTheReaper 20:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it makes the game better. Thats what its all about is making a build that can destroy your enemies and keep you alive. Lilith just makes this goal easier. I would use a Firefly Class Mod with a Hellfire. So much death especially with Pheonix. My build is very similar to yours. 20:23, November 12, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts: id personally put 5 points into Girl Power rather than putting 5 points in both cooldown reductions, but if you are using Phasewalk to its potential then keep your build. Otherwise its a very good build in my opinion as your build is extreamly similar to mine.GigaDrillBreaker 22:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) The first thing that jumps out at me is, you would do well to take at least one point off of Diva, since points from mods don't stack on that skill if it's maxed. Given your whole strategy is going to revolve around being deep in the shit when you come out of PW, I think it would also make sense to have at lease one point on Silent Resolve. And when you get to the point where you're mainly using legendary weapons, the elemental ones usually proc enough so you don't need anything on Spark. Just my two cents. Contrast83 01:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : "points from mods don't stack on that skill if it's maxed" Yes they do, skills can reach 8/5 or 9/5 with the relevant class mod. 02:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : : : Sorry for the confusion-- apparently I didn't word it clearly. The Defender skill (and the Defender skill alone) doesn't stack points from mods if it already has 5 points assigned to it and you're wearing a high-capacity shield. At least, that's what it says here. I could have sworn I tested that at some point, but after double-checking just now with a near-maxed Ironclad, it appears to be incorrect. I'd go ahead and fix it, but I figured a change like that should be based on more than a single person's findings. In any case, my mistake. :) Contrast83 07:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : I highly recommend maxing Silent Resolve (70% damage reduction when exiting Phasewalk) and Dramatic Entrance (100% Chance to Daze), as they will increase your survivability and the cleanup. Spark may be useless to you, as Anarchies are not elemental, and Hellfires proc chances makes a large blast of fire, as every bullet makes them burn. Enforcer can make the mopup faster and Girl Power also increases survivability. I do like having both cooldowns tho. 3 kills + 2 seconds = Phasewalk charged. My build is 5/5 in: Diva, Inner Glow, Dramatic Entrance, Hard to Get, Girl Power, Quicksilver, Radiance, Slayer, Silent Resolve, Enforcer, Hit and Run, High Velocity, and Blackout, with only 3 in Mind Games. I Phasewalk in, cancel Phasewalk with Left Bumper, and spray my Hellfire into the crowd, I dont bother with the melee. If your deadset on doing the melee, somethings gotta be sacrificed for it. I chose a Mercenary class mod for the ammo regen, as SMGs go thru ammo very quickly. LoZ4Ever 06:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all the tips guys. Appreciate Nagy clarifying the point about mods -- I was a little confused, cause I've seen my skills stack past 5 before. Is Dramatic Entrance worth it if I have points in Mind Games? Wouldn't one daze skill be enough, especially if I'm popping up right in the middle of a mob? I'm not too concerned about survivability -- never had a ton of trouble with that, except when underleveled and taking on the Knoxx DLC. With Diva there's not much that takes down my shields right now -- once I empty Spark and put some points in Girl Power it'll be even better. Being able to charge a mob is great, but the reason I want to keep the melee is for any boss fights where my Phasewalk damage alone won't be enough. That's also part of the reason I like Mind Games more than Dramatic Entrance -- if I can stunlock an enemy with a high RPM weapon, they're toast. Even with Phasewalk cooling down as fast as possible, I can't keep an enemy continuously stunned with Dramatic Entrance. Is it worth taking Enforcer? I'm not a huge fan of "on kill" skills, cause normally you have to draw aggro by firing first. I'd rather keep the enemies in a pack before I charge in instead of spreading them out by firing. This is all opinion here, so I'd still welcome any arguments to the contrary. I'm still new to playing the Siren -- I've been a hardcore Hunter player. Thanks for all the help so far, guys...appreciate your advice. 00:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to sign in -- FearTheReaper 00:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) This is what I use, my goal is to deal a lot of elemental damage, so that when I come out of phasewalk, i can very quickly kill any enemy and go right back in. I use a catalyst mod and either a fire or corrosive artifact depending on what i'm killing because i normally will be out of phasewalk and back in again in a few seconds, and those two artifacts seem to give me the best damage in a short amount of time. The guns i keep equipped are Anarchy, Defiler (2 shot, i'm going for quick kills. Pheonix sometime allows me to fire 8 shots out of this =D), Hellfire, Orion. The best thing about this build is it only requred lvl 60 to max, so you can spend the other 9 (or 13 depending on if you've beaten dlcs) points on what you want. Defiler Tips - If you do not have pheonix going (right after you kill somebody), then hit reload right as you fire the seconds shot, it will start the reload faster and you can fire more shots in less time. http://borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/lilith/#21505050050055050505055 Diva is there because everyone can use extra shield strength in case something goes wrong Inner glow - So you can heal if you get hurt while you're out of phasewalk Hard to Get and Blackout are self explanatory Quicksilver - is there so i can kill stuff faster and recharge phasewalk faster Radiance - even though it seems like it might not do much works very well. If i phasewalk by somebody, then they'll die after a while do to shock damage lasting a long time. It really is nice to get that extra 6 seconds off cooldown when you're not suspecting it, and it has saved me many times. Pheonix - is there because once i kill something, the fire damage + my catalyst mod bonus makes it incredibly powerful. Some people complain about it exploding barrels and such, but if you're in phasewalk most of the time, the barrels won't hit you. Note that you can't burn people while in phasewalk, you have to ignite them beforehand. Venom/Phasestrike - give me a large boost to my melee damage coming out of phasewalk. Highly recommended, especially against lance, a melee to the head can do wonders to them. Hit & Run - adds even more to my melee and also gives me more time in phasewalk, this will give me extra time to line up a headshot, allow me to hit more people with radiance, or just run farther when i'm travelling. Silent Resolve - gives damage resistance after phasewalk, i only am planning on being out of phasewalk for a few seconds at a time, so for me, this is pretty much a constant damage reduction bonus. Optional: Girl Power- If you don't have general knoxx, this is the one i'd leave out. It really helps to recharge your shield after you kill people in case something goes wrong, but with phasewalk you can just run to a safe distance and recharge. this one's optional, if you like another skill more, you can spend your point on that instead. Not used: Dazing skills - Although they may be useful, i'm never out of phasewalk long enough for anything to really hurt me, therefor i don't need my enemies dazed. and if i do pvp with dazing skills i feel like a noob. Spark - The guns i use (Defiler, Hellfire, Orion, Anarchy) seem to have elemental effects pretty much every shot, so i don't find a need to use this one. Resilliance - Defence against shock damage might be nice, but, as i said before, i'm almost always in phasewalk, so i avoid most defence skills. Intuition - XP boosts are good, but after you're level 69, this is a waste of time, and for me, the increased movement speed is annoying. Slayer - This would only help on the first melee strike, because i pretty much only use elemental damage. That's why i didn't bother getting it while i was only lvl 61, now that i'm 69, this might be useful to ensure a insta kill on first hit, but not required as the elemental damage, or a shot in the face with my defiler will fix and problems with my enemy still being alive. Enforcer - Another skill that dosn't really benefit my elemental damage. The accuracy boost is not needed at the short ranges i operate at (phasewalk melee is very short range) High velocity - This is a very fun perk to use with any eridian weapons. This and a megacannon/redemption can be fun. However, it dosn't benefit my playstyle at all because i'm usually close enough that bullet velocity isn't a concern and i do all my damage via elemental. Paul(tm) 13:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC)